Welcome Home
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Takeru "T.K." Takaishi had returned from his visit to his father, Hiroaki Ishida, and his older brother, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, back to his mother, Natsuko "Nancy" Takaishi. The mother and son have a very happy reunion and a lot of fun bonding time...


As she entered the airport, she could sense the gazes from males and several females but she paid no mind to it. She was here to pick up her son and her head was preoccupied with him and him alone.

"I wonder how much he's grown over the summer, and if he's missed me," she thought as she nibbled on her lower lip, Natsuko "Nancy" Takaishi wondered if their relationship would be the same as it was before he had left. They had grown so close to each other before he had to depart and she fretted that he may not feel the same way now.

Taking a deep inhale, Nancy looked up at the closest flight information booth seeing if the flight was still punctual, and was surprised to hear a low voice beside her talking.

"Hi ma'am, gosh you look pretty today, waiting for somebody special to return?" Glancing up, Nancy spied the guy behind the voice and watched as his eyes roamed over her figure. She was not very tall but her slender figure and tight-fitting clothes made her appear taller than that. She was well aware that she was attractive and having guys approach her was something that happened rather often. Throwing her hair back, she gave him a little smile shortly before she began to back off.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Turning around she strolled off before the stranger could get any nearer, and push her on the matter.

Nibbling on her lower lip, Nancy observed the numbers for the terminal pass as she eventually stopped in front of the one she was searching for.

Walking alongside the window, she stared as the plane arrived and taxied across the runway to where she was waiting. Shuffling from foot to foot, Nancy sensed herself moisten at the prospect of meeting her son again. Her womanhood began to immerse the smooth underwear she wore. The one she knew was his favorite.

Standing up on her tiptoes, even with the heels she had on, she struggled in trying to look above the heads of the other individuals waiting for their loved ones. Growling softly below her breath, Nancy moved to the edge to get a better sight, not paying mind to the gazes of the boys around her.

"Mom!" Hurrying out, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi caught a sight of his mother, his manhood hardening inside his trousers at the view of her and recalling their private intimate moments before he headed off to visit his father, Hiroaki Ishida, and older brother, Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He did not enjoy it there as his home, mostly because his dear mom was not around and his manhood ached so much, jerking off was not a quarter as pleasurable as smashing himself into her. At 18 he was already a grown boy with a manhood to match.

Rushing over, he reached down to embrace his mom and realized how much he himself had physically matured. She seemed much shorter then he was now but still just as enticing to his youthful hormones.

"Ohhh darling I missed you so much, how's my baby boy?" Enveloping her arms around his neck, she embraced him and was pleased to experience his body against hers again. She was surprised at how much he had physical developed while he was with Hiraoki and Matt and wondered if his _other areas_ matured too. "I supposed you aren't quite my baby boy anymore huh?"

Planting a soft peck to his face and beaming, Nancy again grinded her body against her son to the extent of not giving a crap about how other people judged her. She desired him that badly.

Groaning, T.K, sensed his manhood move slightly as his mother pressed against him. The impulse to kiss her and shove his manhood in her was difficult to hold back and he groaned softly hoping nobody else heard. Looking around over his mother's shoulders he saw that other boys were staring at her. No, not staring. It was more like disrobing her with there gaze. Scowling at the utter impudence of them, he too could not help but feel pleased that she was his mother, as well as _much more_.

Reluctantly he felt his mother draw away and he hurriedly moved his coat down to conceal the tent in his pants.

"Well baby we should head to the car. Is your father shipping the remainder of your things home or do we have to collect some baggage?" Scowling a little at the thought of her ex-husband and having to collect baggage that would delay her from placing her hands all over her son, Nancy could only wish for one answer.

"He's shipping it mom, no worries!" Leaning in close and murmuring "Anyways, I knew I would like to take you home and bang your brains out. I've missed you mom, especially our _fun bonding times_."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
